Skye Stark
by BecauseMarvelJustRocks
Summary: AU Skye doesn't just like computer sciences- she's also into engineering and chemistry. It's a trait from her dad. And when she learns of a new team being assembled, Skye wants in. Stark!Skye, Skimmons, Skye/Fitz friendship, Genius!Skye
1. This will be fun

AU Skye doesn't just like computer sciences- she's also into engineering and chemistry. It's a trait from her dad. And when she learns of a new team being assembled, Skye wants in. Stark!Skye, Skimmons, Skye/Fitz friendship, Genius!Skye

**I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. All rights go to Marvel.**

1-Skye Stark-1

"Are you sure that you have everything?"

"Yes, Dad." I rolled my eyes.

"Link-up bracelets?"

"Yes."

"ESIs?"

"Yes."

"Your 'Special Package' ?"

I sighed. "Yes dad, I'll be fine."

"I'm just trying to look after you."

"I can look after myself."

"Promise me that you'll be okay?"

I hugged him. "I promise."

"But seriously, If you have any problems, call me."

"I will."

1-Skye Stark-1

My name is Skye Maria Stark.

As you might be able to guess, my father is the famous Tony Stark. And, of course, Iron Man.

From him, I got my love of science. I was interested in anything even barely related to Computing, Physics, Chemistry, and Engineering.

I also happened to have five PhDs and four black belts.

We never knew who my mother was. Dad had found me on his doorstep in 1888.

I was his biggest secret. The only people that know of my existence are Pepper and Rhodey. Even that backstabbing bastard Stane didn't known Tony had a daughter.

I had stuck with my Father throughout his Afghanistan affair, Vanko, Fury's big muck-up with the Tesseract, and Aldrich Killian.

But now I wanted to get out into the world.

Dad had dug up some files about a new S.H.I.E.L.D. team being formed by Coulson- who, apparently, was alive. It was designed to investigate the "Unclassified".

And I wanted in.

1-Skye Stark-1

Pulling up to the plane in the passenger seat of Lola, I smirked. I already knew that this would be fun.

"Don't scar them straight away, Skye." Coulson told me. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't that bad... I would only annoy them if they were dicks.

But then again, this was S.H.I.E.L.D. There was bound to be at least one tight-ass.

I grabbed my bags from the back seat of the car and walked into what was obviously a lab. Coulson had said that there were another two scientists in the team- called Fitz and Simmons.

There was also a specialist by the name of Grant Ward, and Melinda 'The Calvary' May- who, I was shocked to hear, was 'just the pilot'.

After dumping my stuff on what I choose as my bunk, Coulson called a meeting.

We surrounded a holo-table in the main room. Dad's was way better, but I wasn't exactly allowed to say that. Not many 'civilians' have tech surpassing S.H.I.E.L.D.

"This team has been chosen personally by myself under Director Fury's orders to 'investigate the unusual'. We have two S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons," They nodded their heads at there names. "Agent Grant Ward, our resident specialist," He too nodded his head. "And Agent Melinda May. Who, if I may add, is just the pilot." May remained expressionless.

"And what about her, sir? I didn't know that we had any civilians cleared for duty." Ward accused, pointing a finger at me.

"Skye is... an asset, Agent Ward. She heard of the team and thought of it as a chance to get out into the world. She also, at the same age as them, happens to have more PhDs then Fitz and Simmons combined."

At the scientist's shock and Ward's gaping mouth, I grinned. This was going to be more fun than I thought.

"I prefer the term consultant, AC." I smiled. "You know how my father and I get about these things."

I could swear that he mumbled out, "Well your father can go stuff himself." My grin got even wider.

"Well, who's gonna show me the toys? I want to know if I have enough time for a project of mine before we get down to business."

"Right. FitzSimmons, show Skye to the lab. You three will be sharing it. May, set a course for New York. We've received information that an organisation has been attempting to create super-soldiers using AIM's Extremis program."

As we headed down stairs, the twins bombarded me with questions.

"How old are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"How many PhDs do you have?"

"What fields are you in to?"

"Have you read that latest paper by Dr. Foster on Einstein-Rosen Bridges?"

"Woah guys, stop. As much as I love the attention, I'm only human. For now. Jokes! But really, just one at a time. 26, can't tell you, 5, Computer sciences, Engineering, Physics, Chemistry, and yes. It's quite amazing that she is managing to recreate Bi-frost technology to form inter-dimensional portals with almost no help from the Asguardians."

"Bloody hell, how did she remember all of that?"

"Eidetic memory."

"Does that mean you never have to study for tests or take notes?"

"Fitz! Stop harassing the poor girl, she hasn't even been here for ten minutes. You'll have to excuse Leo, he gets excited quite easily. I'm Jemma Simmons."

"I'm sure he does." I flashed the trademarked Stark smile. "Jemma Simmons, eh? A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." She blushed harder than a tomato.

While Jemma was stuttering, I heard Fitz mutter "Of course, she just has to be good looking, smart, into engineering and physics, and then a lesbian!" I was pretty sure than he was mentally pulling his hair out.

"Umm, I just have too... Unpack the lab! Yeah, that it. Bye!"

As Jemma rushed away, I felt like I would enjoy my time here. The only thing missing (and I think that Leo would agree with me) was that they didn't have any monkeys.

I could (and would) easily fix that.

**AN: I feel kind of stupid doing this, but I am starting new story with my only other having three chapters. Thank you for all positive reviews, favourites and follows. Flames will be used to power Lola.**


	2. Machines

**I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. All rights go to Marvel.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the birthing suit. I am here today to introduce you to the newest addition to the team of this bus."

Jemma and Fitz had confused looks on their faces. We were in the lab, where I had said I was going to be unveiling a surprise.

Sitting on the main table was a figure about 50 centimetres tall, covered in cloth. Fitz would love this.

"This is," I whipped of the cloth, revealing a small monkey. "The Chimpanzee Humanly Integrated for the Monitoring of Phenomena, or C.H.I.M.P. for short. He's a little something I build for help in the lab and to satisfy Leo's desire for a monkey. C.H.I.M.P. runs on a rather simple AI based on Tony Stark's personal butler and is equipped with almost every radiation, chemical and biometric scanner known to science. What do you think?"

Jemma and Leo just stood there with gaping mouths and wide eyes. I snapped a picture on my Stark phone and sent it to Dad with the caption 'I think I broke them."

2-Skye Stark-2

"Wait, let me get this straight. You actually dumbfounded two of S.H.I.E.L.D's brightest scientists with a _monkey?_" Coulson asked me in disbelief.

I leant back into the office chair. "Yup. And it's a Chimpanzee, not a monkey."

We were in Coulson's 'conference room', as it was officially named. Everyone just called it an office. Phil shook his head.

"I really shouldn't be surprised. Don't you have more doctorates than your Father did at your age?"

"We try not to let that get out. You know, 'Family's safety first' and all that. But dad is kinda jealous. He's 46 this year, isn't he supposed to be more grown up?"

"You would think. Anyway, you what do plan to do about Ward? I can already tell that he doesn't approve of you being here without any known training or records."

I had already thought about this for a bit. If he was one of those stuck-up types, then this whole team could fall apart. I didn't want my first legitimate 'assignment' to go to the dumps because someone refused to understand that they weren't told everything.

Ward didn't seem that extreme, luckily.

"As long as he doesn't start accusing me of anything serious, I'll be fine. And if it comes to a fight, he'll get his ass whopped."

2-Skye Stark-2

"So how does C.H.I.M.P. work exactly?" Leo asked me.

"Well like I said earlier, C.H.I.M.P. runs on an A.I. He's equipped with basic structure recognition software and is perfectly capable of movement so we can direct him to any anomalies out in the field. Once reaching the target, he will proceed to perform a full scan on it unless instructed to specifics. Anything else?"

"Uh, yeah. How did you build this from scratch with no prototype or previous model designs in under six hours?!"

"Well..." I scratched the back of my head. "I may of just finished off the final project today and hacked Tony Stark then recoded a small part of his A.I. to recognise and process the relevant data."

"So now your telling me that you also successfully hacked possibly the smartest person in the world, stole one of his most highly protected and hard to get creations then rebuilt it to act as a MONKEY?" Fitz was yelling so much that it was a wonder that we were still in the air.

"Pretty much." I casually replied, as if it was no big deal.

Leo Fitz did a total fanboy and fainted.

2-Skye Stark-2

"Jemma, he's waking up."

After Fitz collapsed, I called Simmons and we moved him onto a table. Jemma is the official medic on the team- I, with my various PhDs, would only help when needed.

"Wakey Wakey Fitz." I said. "Congratulations, we haven't even got to the mission site yet and you've already been unconscious." Admittedly, it was for less than two minutes, but it still counted.

"Speaking of that, Coulson wants me to get a lock on the Extremis signature before we get there. See ya!" I exited the room to go to my pod and left Fitz in the undoubtably capable and skilled hands of Jemma Simmons... He he, get it?

It wasn't that hard to locate where the Extremis soldiers where. Through my laptop I had J.A.R.V.I.S. use the same program that dad used to find Killians's experiments from a few years ago. He pulled them up on a map with their location and distance from my current position.

The scary thing was that there were three signatures on the map. Even further worrying was that by the looks of it, one was going to explode any minute.

And the Bus was going to land right next to it.

2-Skye Stark-2

I dashed to the cockpit as fast as I could.

This was serious. As much as I wanted to get down there and help save the guy -who was most likely a test subject- and all the people who would be injured in the blast, it was to risky.

As cruel as it sounded, it was better to let these people die, stop the other two experiments and capture the organisation behind all this.

"May!"

"Not now rookie, I'm trying to land a plane."

"Don't! Listen, I've located an Extremis signature right by the airstrip, and based on recent thermal readings, it's going to explode within-" I checked my watch. "Six minutes. We need to get everyone evacuated and out of the immediate area before then or a lot of lives are going to be lost."

Even by S.H.I.E.L.D. standards, May didn't hesitate long.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Airbase, this is S.H.I.E.L.D. Globemaster 6-1-6. We have received information of a bomb threat to the building and all inhabitants in the vicinity. I repeat, a bomb treat has been reported in your area. Immediate evacuation is required."

Less then thirty second later, the Airbase had relayed the message over the intercom and S.H.I.E.L.D. staff had begun pouring out onto the grass. They were safe.

2-Skye Stark-2

No one had been injured in the explosion- except the Extremis Soldier, of course.

The team and I entered the building. We were the only people allowed in. Coulson's security clearance had made sure of that.

Fitz was, one again, muttering under his breath. "Never realised- D.W.A.R.F.s just finished- bloody monkey- had to be out done- damn useless.

"Fitz," Jemma said gently. "Just because C.H.I.M.P. is more equipped than the D.W.A.R.F.s doesn't mean that they are redundant. The drones are more mobile, plus they're modular. They can do things that C.H.I.M.P. can't. Stop complaining and look on the bright side of things."

That seemed to cheer him up. We both set up our equipment and they started scanning the area for evidence and information on the soldier. I walked over to Jemma.

"That was a nice thing you did there. Not many people can cheer people up so easily. What do you say, Jems?" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively. "Got anything to say to me?"

She blushed and turned around, but not before I saw how coloured her face was. Mission Success.

2-Skye Stark-2

"Okay, so, with some motion estimation, Bayesian interference, a beam splitter and a little bit of diffraction theory we can holographically recreate the scene from the room before the explosion." Fitz was explaining to Ward, May and Coulson.

"Don't forget to cross match the surveillance cameras with S.H.I.E.L.D. satellite images then factor the data from C.H.I.M.P. and the D.W.A. ." I added.

"Yes, yes." Leo flapped his hand at me, still geeking out over all the information our scanners detected. Seeing how this was the first field test for both our creations and we hadn't ironed out any errors in the programming, they had performed quite well.

"And... Done!" We now stood inside a virtual reproduction of the room. The detail was rather good for prototype software, which Fitz and I were quite proud of.

"That thing on his arm... What is it?" Coulson asked.

"It seems to be a series of injectors for the Extremis serum..." Simmons explained. "But there is more then the usual amount. Could they be attempting to combine Extremis with a recreated super soldier serum?"

"It's a possibility. FitzSimmons, get back to the room. Make a second sweep and see if there is any leftover DNA. Skye, get online and see if you can find where they could of gotten information on the super soldier serum from."

"Yes sir." Jemma and Leo said.

"Fitz, take C.H.I.M.P. as well." I suggested. "He might be able to find any biological matter you guys miss."

I turned and walked out of the room. If people were meddling with products like Extremis and Dr. Erskine's formula, things could get messy. There was only one person who I could think of that would be able to predict the affects of this.

And for once, it wasn't my dad.

I had to make a call to Maya Hansen.

**AN: Terribly sorry for the cliffhanger and mistakes I've missed. This is the longest chapter that I have written at about 1.6 thousand words. Thank you for all favourites, follows and reviews. PM me if you have any questions.**

**-BecauseMarvelJustRocks**


	3. The Night-Night Gun

**I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. All right go to Marvel.**

**Shout out to 'epicgeek32100', guest, 'Ari FitzSimmons', 'MysteryAsianNinja', and 'f00f00' for reviewing. Thanks to epicgeek32100 and Grammar Nazi Bot 300 for their constant support and beta-ing.**

Most people, my Father included, thought that Maya Hansen was dead.

She wasn't.

While Killian had shot her in Miami, he hadn't hit any vital organs. Maya had been bleeding out and would of died within ten minutes if she hadn't grabbed the Extremis injector right next to her.

After quickly reconfiguring it so that the dosage wouldn't kill her, Maya stabbed herself in the shoulder with it. Over the course of five very painful minutes, trying to stay quiet, she had stabilised. She said that forcing Extremis to reconstruct cells immediately surprisingly increased the change of stabilisation.

After noticing my brilliance in online biology and chemistry courses, she had offered to personally 'tutor' me. We had become great friends, and come up with a formula to cure her together in half the time it took my dad.

But now I needed her help.

3-Skye Stark-3

"So you think they combined my serum with Dr. Erskine's and a deconcentrated formula based off Dr. Banner's? Do they realise how dangerous that is?"

"I fear so. But you know what these kind of people are like, Maya. They will literally stop at nothing to get what they want. I just hope that we can develop a compound to neutralise everything without any side effects."

Maya sighed.

"Send me an analysis over our encrypted link. I'll have a look and tell you what I find."

"Thank you Maya. I owe you one."

"Bye, Skye."

3-Skye Stark-3

"So, I have an associate who works with this kinda stuff. She had a look over the Centipede Serum and said that we need a sedative strong enough to both neutralise and stabilise the Serum at the same time. We also need to make sure that it is weak enough that it won't kill the subject."

"Skye, who is this person?" Jemma asked me. "Not many people have such extensive knowledge of Bio-Chemisty, let alone are not working for S.H.I.E.L.D." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Coulson frown. As much as I trusted him, he couldn't know that Maya was alive. I had to draw his suspicions away from her.

"Well... They may have had experience with similar Serums before. And even a few run-ins with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Army." I wasn't lying that much. Maya had gotten into that mess with the president.

"Skye, it's not Dr. Banner is it?" Coulson asked me. "You know how dangerous that man can be when he gets angry."

My eyes widened in surprise. I did know Dr. Banner, as wrong as Coulson's ideas were.

"Maybe... But it's up to them to reveal their identity. I don't want to betray their trust." While everyone didn't seem to satisfied with that answer, it seemed that it would work for now.

3-Skye Stark-3

"So Skye, I think that dendrotoxin would work as a suitable suppressant, if we added some other components. The sedative aspect of it is the thing most likely to stabilise Extremis, and will knock them out so that they don't feel any pain. We can add something else to neutralise the Gamma rays and Rebirth serum."

"That'll work." I replied. "We can use my non-lethal ESIs as a base, and work with Fitz to produce a delivery mechanism."

"ESIs? What are they?" Jemma leant over the bench, getting interested now.

"It's a little something I created incase I needed to get rid of someone without killing them. The Enemy Silencing Injector delivers a does of 0.1 milligrams of Dendrotoxin in a shell that breaks up under subcutaneous tissue."

"That's ingenious! A non-lethal and harmless invention to render the target unconscious without any side effects. I can't believe that I've never though of something like this before!"

"Fitz has." I smirked. "He just has no idea on what to do for the Biological aspect and didn't want to ask us incase we thought it was stupid. Don't worry though," I winked at Jemma. "We can use this as an opportunity to get to know each other."

She did that insanely cute blush again. I was just too good.

3-Skye Stark-3

"Oi, Fitz!" I called out to him. "Jemma and I have a little project for you." He walked over.

"What is it?"

"Your night-night gun, how effective do you think it would be if you had the right compound for the shells?" His eyes widened. "I hacked into your blueprints. Jemma and I need a delivery mechanism for our Centipede anti-serum and we think the night-night gun might work. And we are so calling it that, by the way."

"Well... Once you have the formula and dosage size, we would have to build the central casing and chamber to fit it..." We went into a large amount of technological babble that you people won't understand. "So it'll take us and hour or two for a structural prototype, then another three to synthesise and assemble the actual parts."

"That sounds good. When do we start?"

3-Skye Stark-3

After four and a half hours of careful work, Fitz and I had completed our 'little project'.

The night-night gun was about the size of a regular handgun, although slightly wider to accommodate the different size of the dendrotoxin compound shells. It had a sleek silver finish, with that fancy electric blue paint lining the different components of the gun. Leo had reckoned that it looked to dull and 'Ward-like' without them, and I had totally agreed.

Jemma had also finished the dendrotoxin compound. Right now, she and I were filling one hundred specially created shells with the formula, while Fitz was in his room, probably tinkering with designs on his tablet.

"So, what do you normally do for fun after you and Fitz finish work for the day?" I asked Jemma.

She seemed rather stunned by the question. "Well, ah, we normally just hang out- watch movies, play chess, that sort of thing."

"Sounds fun. But you should see what my dad and I do. You and Fitz would almost wet yourself." Since Skye was remembering memories and staring into the wall, she missed Simmons once again blushing, this time over the words 'I do you', and 'Wet yourself'.

"Skye, just who is your father? You are always talking about him and obviously look up to him a lot, but only Coulson knows who he is."

"I can't tell you, Jemma." Skye reached over the table to grab her hand, and Jemma's fading blush returned full force. "Trust me, I would tell you, but my father has enemies. I can't tell you for his protection, as well as mine and yours. Maybe when we go on vacation, you can come to my house." Skye gave a mischievous smirk. "And you never know what will happen before that."

Jemma _really_ could never remember blushing so hard or often over the course of two days.

**AN: Sorry for taking so long in this chapter. My school just started Exams and I've been swamped with revision. I apologise if any of the technical terms are incorrect. I'm in high-school and really have no idea about engineering so I'm just writing what makes sense to my imagination and what I can take from the movies and series. This chapter is a bit of a filler but I promise action will be back in the next one. Skye's parentage will be revealed to the team in 1x06 'FZZT' and Skimmons will pick up then (hint hint).**

**-BecauseMarvelJustRocks**


	4. We have Friends, and Enemies

**I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. All rights go to Marvel.**

**Shoutout to 'tori karr' for reviewing chapter three. Thank you to everyone who has given me support.**

4-Skye Stark-4

"Mind if I join you?" I asked May, who was doing her morning Tai Chi.

She seemed to think it over for a few seconds, before grudgingly nodding. "Fine. But don't expect me to help you if you drop behind."

She thought that I was going to copy her, let alone fall back? May was in for a surprise.

We began moving in time with the music. After seeing how far into the form May was in, I 'copied' her movements exactly. She didn't know that I had been doing this for bordering on eleven years.

After the remaining hour and a half of the exercise, May asked me how I had known exactly what to do.

"I've been doing this since I was fifteen." I shrugged, acting like it was no big deal. May rose an eyebrow. "You don't really meet anyone else doing it except your class."

"True." She admitted. "I think that it'll be interesting as partners." She held out a hand. "What do you say?"

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. Did the freaking Calvary just offer to be somewhat friends with me?

"Why not?" I shook her hand. "It's not like anyone else on thing bus feels like waking up at five o'clock."

"You'd be surprised." May smirked.

4-Skye Stark-4

Everyone was just finishing breakfast when the second soldier went off.

The alert pinged on my laptop and phone simultaneously before appearing on the TV in the lounge room a few seconds later.

"Shit."

No one really had anything else to say for a few seconds, my one syllable covering everything on their minds. Then Coulson sprang into 'team leader' mode.

"FitzSimmons, check your prototype. Make sure that we can suppress the last test subject so that we can get him somewhere safe. Skye, use your program to find the last guy. Do whatever it is you do with cameras to get his face, name, and what he's doing with Centipede. May, get us as close as you can. Ward, prepare for a heavy duty combat op. I don't want to make any mistakes with this. It could be our last chance to capture whoever is behind the Centipede program.

He left the room to call who I guessed would be Commander Hill and inform her of of status.

4-Skye Stark-4

"I got him." I told Coulson.

"Mike Peterson. He was a factory worker until he got laid of by his boss. He apparently went phycho and destroyed half the warehouse. And just yesterday he jumped out of a five story building uninjured, after saving a woman from a fire." I bit my lip.

"AC, this guy is dangerous. Are your sure that you don't want to bring in backup? I could call Dad, or get out my-"

"No, Skye. We need to prove that this team can do what it's supposed to- protect. Our future as a group depends on this mission. And besides," He smiled at me. "I though you wanted to surprise them with your Father?"

I huffed. "Fine. But if even one person gets injured, don't blame me for getting J.A.R.V.I.S. to open up a can of whoop-ass on Peterson. And then Dad'll do the same to you for endangering me."

4-Skye Stark-4

We finally cornered Mike in the lobby of a museum. Coulson was currently trying to reason with him.

"You don't have to do this, Mike. We can help you!"

"No one helps me." He yelled back. "You only want to bring me in because I'm different. Miles taught me that."

"We just want everyone's safety, Mike. We don't want anyone here hurt."

Back in the S.H.I.E.L.D. issue SUV, my laptop beeped as it finished a more in-depth search on Mike Peterson. I quickly scanned the file, before dashing outside. Fitz called out behind me.

"I need to see Coulson. Go and get the night night gun to Ward now before Mike reduces this place to ashes."

I reached the lobby of the building. I saw Coulson and May standing in front of me, and Ward was off to the side in the second level overhang. Mike Peterson stood in almost the centre of the room, and there were civilians huddled in the two corners facing away from us.

As I entered, I heard Coulson say "Just come in with us peacefully."

Before Mike could retort, I spoke up.

"What would your son think, Mike? What would Ace say if you never came home?" That seemed to break him.

His face scrunched up. Mike looked as if he was debating with himself. Life with his son hating him versus being with Ace and S.H.I.E.L.D. monitoring him.

But as he was about to speak up, his arms began to glow deep orange, which quickly spread to his chest. Ward didn't hesitate and in less time than I could blink, there was a blue circle on the centre of Mike's forehead.

He immediately crumpled to the ground.

4-Skye Stark-4

"So, you in for good Skye?"

"Yeah." I smirked. "I think that this'll be more fun than I originally thought."

"That's a lot of 'T's. Get in the car. We've got reports on an 0-8-4."

"An 0-8-4?"

"In Peru. The object was found by some locals. They haven't set it off, luckily."

Coulson hit some buttons on the dash then flicked a switch.

"An 0-8-4 is an object of unknown origin." He answered to my unspoken question. "Kinda like you, for those that don't know about your father. You might want to buckle your seat belt. May's taking off in fifteen."

"But the plane is miles away. How are we going to reach there in-" I was cut off as the car began to rise.

"Lola isn't just a car, Skye." That gave me a really bad feeling.

We reached about fifty meters off the ground then sped off toward the airstrip.

"Coulson... This wasn't one of my grandfather's, was it?"

"It is. Flame throwers, machine guns, Vertical Take Off and Landing, and the worlds first GPS. She's a one-of-a-kind."

"You know, even though the jerk destroyed the first twenty or so years of Dad's life... He was pretty smart." I admitted. "Although, after seeing the footage of the StarkExpo back in World War Two, don't blame me for not trusting his inventions straight away."

"Don't worry. This model came out in 1968. Got rid of most of the bugs, but not too many people could afford one. Fury gave me Lola after my trip to T.A.H.I.T.I. The Bus and Car were... compensation, for lack of a better word. I think it's his way of saying sorry."

"We can talk about Nicky being a tight-ass another day. I believe we had some business in Peru?"

4-Skye Stark-4

One Shot 1- Tony 'opening up a can of whoop-ass' on Coulson.

Coulson walked into his office after getting back on the Bus. _'Today went well.'_ He thought to himself. _'But with S.H.I.E.L.D, that can change at anytime._'

There had never been truer words.

Sitting behind his desk, Phil saw that there was something flashing on the screen of his computer. There was a notice telling him that he had been hacked.

The screen suddenly went black and face popped up. Coulson stood back up. He had never felt so worried until now. His instinct told him that he would be very lucky to be alive the next morning.

He moved quickly to the door. He needed to escape that dreadful fate. Before he could reach it, the door swung closed and locked itself.

_'I am terribly sorry, Agent Coulson,'_ A British voice said over the speakers. _'But Sir has given me direct orders not to let you leave the room until you have heard what he has to say.' _

Phil gulped and quickly poured a glass of scotch, before downing it all at once. He would need it.

He very slowly turned around to look at the screen again. The face did not look happy.

"Agent Coulson." The man said.

"Hello, mister Stark."

Phil didn't sleep too well for the rest of the week.

**AN: Wow. No updates for a week and a half, then two in one night. *bows* How do you like the Skye/Coulson interaction? Phil will be her 'uncle' and Nick... We'll see what happens there. If anyone wants to suggest a one shot for the end of the chapter, feel free. I'll write about anything from the current timeline to Skye's past with Tony and others from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. (Hint hint)**


End file.
